


The Same Just Different

by gwaevalarin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaevalarin/pseuds/gwaevalarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6, same situation, same plan, but different in every way that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Just Different

“And what if it goes wrong? What if it is too much power to handle?” Balthazar had his eyes fixed on Samandriel. The other angel held his gaze. 

“Then we find a solution.” Samandriel replied calmly. 

“Oh, of course, we will find a solution” Balthazar’s voice was thick with sarcasm. “And how do we plan on doing that, when half the planet is gone and our dear Cassie’s grace is splattered across the universe?”

“Balthazar,” Castiel cut in, voice assertive yet layered with softness. “You are not acting reasonable. We have no other option, and the alternative is far worse.”

Balthazar turned to his most beloved brother, worry, anger and helplessness fighting for dominance. “You don’t have to do this, Cas. You have given too much already.”

Samandriel closed his eyes and sighed. He was higher in rank than any of the other three angels in the room. Just a few years ago Balthazar wouldn’t have dared to question any of his decisions. But times had changed, and there was no doubt in Samandriel’s mind that they had changed for the better. Right now, though, they had no time to argue.

When Samandriel opened his eyes again, his vessel suddenly appeared taller. 

“Enough, Balthazar,” he said with so much authority, that Balthazar’s instincts took over. Millenia of obedience forced him to go quiet and listen to what Samandriel had to say.

“I don’t like it either but we are talking about the fate of both Heaven and Earth, and Castiel is by far the most qualified to do this. He is the only one who can do it if we don’t want Crowley to grow suspicious.”

Samandriel looked at Castiel who nodded his agreement. 

“We are taking every possible precausion,” Samandriel continued in a softer tone. “Rachel is working in the details as we speak. It will be as safe as it can be.”

“Please, Balthazar.” Inias had watched the exchange in silence but now he stepped forward and put a hand on Balthazar’s arm. “Let’s not stop now that Castiel has brought us this far. I understand your concern, but we will all be here every step of the way.”

Balthazar took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Castiel.

“Are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this?” he asked.

“Yes, I am certain,” Castiel replied.

Balthazar nodded. “Fine.”

It was quiet for a moment as the whole world seemed to settle onto its new path.

“I don’t doubt you, Cas, you know that.” Balthazar finally added. “But this is a risky plan under the best of circumstances, and I just - I can’t lose you again. I’m selfish like that, you know.”

“I know.” Castiel said simply, a soft smile settling on his lips. “You won’t.”


End file.
